Vanilla
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabbles/Songfics. Spiritshipping. ¿Puedo amarte también? En la agitada noche, está bien cómo está, más... tú eres... Esos casi exasperantes labios a los que me he acostumbrado, yo soy tu... vainilla. Lime y Lemon.
1. I

**Vanilla.**

Y ahí estaban otra vez aquellos ojos del profundo color del crepúsculo clavados en él, en cada movimiento que hacía, cada exclamación, cada gesto... Haou frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, pues ya le parecía lo suficientemente humillante el estar compartiendo una cama con él, Johan. El otro hombre nisiquiera se inmutó y soltó una risita irónica por las comisuras de los labios, antes de atrapar el cuello de su víctima, succionando sin mucha piedad la piel que ahí se encontraba.

_Eres un moralista sincero, me dibujas con tus lindos dedos._

¿Que cómo había terminado así? ¿Y cómo iba él a saberlo? Sólo sabía que había sido dominado por el muchacho de ojos verdes y que, pese a que era vergonzoso aceptarlo, aquello no era tan malo. Nunca le había importado todo ese estúpido asunto de los sentimientos o las relaciones, al menos no si éstas no tenían que ver con los duelos, pero en esos momentos tenía que admitir que aquello era jodidamente bueno...

_Yo soy un terrorista de verdad, tus pensamientos están brotando..._

Sintió cómo las manos de Johan trazaban figuras indefinibles en sus caderas, cerca, muy cerca de su punto de ebullición y no pudo evitar arquearse para aumentar el contacto, sabía lo que él buscaba y de algún modo, también se había convertido en su meta para esa noche. Y ese ideal consistía en alcanzar el clímax, sin importar qué o cuánto tiempo llegara a tardar. Tenía que admitir que Johan sabía lo que hacía, sus labios, que se habían ido deslizando hacia abajo, recorrieron suavemente el camino hasta su abdomen y entonces se detuvieron ahí, antes de que el muchacho levantara el rostro.

—Di 'por favor', mi Rey.

_Como una revolución._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, esto es similar a lo que hice con Everything, sólo que esta vez la canción pertenece a Gackt y tiene el mismo nombre~ ahhh, recuerdo que hace unos años me traumé con esta canción, es que es tan pegajosa, cuando vi la letra la primera vez me quedé o.o! que estoy cantando x'DDD? Pero luego me gustó~ Así que, qué opinan? La primera estrofa me sonó TAN Haou que no pude evitarlo~ ahaha, torturalo Johan, igual sabes que le gusta (? *le sangra la nariz*, debo de dejar de divagar x'DDD, holy dios, cada día me vuelvo más perv x'DDD, pero igual, espero que les agraden~ la próxima actualización será el próximo viernes, of course x3.

Por mientras ya están arriba: Más que palabras y el otro nuevo fic de 'Através del tiempo' que son 12 viñetas sobre doce vidas diferentes de Johan&Juudai... y Yubel x3, por si quieren leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	2. II

**Advertencia: **Lemon, no muy explícito, pero a fin de cuentas... Si no te gusta, ni leas~

* * *

**Vanilla II.**

—Vamos, vamos, esto no dolerá mucho —la risa de Jehu se extendió por la habitación como un eco siniestro, que lograba que Juudai se sintiera desprotegido y atemorizado—. Si el estúpido de mi luz no se ha atrevido es porque es idiota, pero yo... —sus manos comprobaron el nudo en las muñecas de Juudai, que éste estuviera bien apretado era su máxima prioridad, así la víctima no escaparía, así podría hacerle lo que quisiera.

—Johan no, Johan no... —Juudai trataba de hablar con desesperación y aunque tenía al clon casi exacto de su amigo enfrente de él, no podía evitar sentir miedo—. Él no haría esto, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

Jehu volvió a reírse y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de su víctima.

—Fácil —contestó, con un aire de aburrimiento—, porque te deseo, te necesito, Juudai. Tanto o más como Johan lo hace. Ahora quédate callado, ¿sí? No me gusta que la comida hable mientras la como.

____

Unido por el amor, eres un especialista

Aquello causó un shock en Juudai, quien se quedó quieto por la impresión, sin oponer verdadera resistencia a los avances que hacía su captor, quien en esos momentos le había alzado la playera y se dedicaba a trazar figuras con la lengua en la piel de su abdomen. ¿Johan también... también quería eso? Pero... Ah, demonios. Su concentración se iba. Y oh, de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sintió cómo las uñas de Jehu se deslizaban por su piel, dañándola y mandando impulsos a su cerebro que le pedían gritar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era una reacción placentera o no.

—Entonces, ¿no lo sabías? —una mueca divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Jehu, al tiempo que se deshacía de los molestos pantaloncillos grises que Juudai solía usar—. Si es más fácil para ti, imagínate que soy Johan, no es tan difícil, ¿verdad? Dado que me parezco a él...

____

usas tus largas uñas en mí

_Un amante egoísta,_

El muchacho de cabello azul levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Juudai durante un rato, éste tenía la respiración agitada, pero aún no había terminado y en sus ojos se delataba la tortura que sentía al no haber alcanzado el clímax aún. Pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, eso no lo había hecho para satisfacerlo. Sólo le gustaba jugar con la comida antes de comerla y ya era tiempo de comerla. Luego podría regodearse ante Johan de su hazaña, de haberse robado primero el tesoro que él buscaba... Y entonces, sólo entonces, iría a por Haou.

La misma sonrisa siniestra volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y entonces no vio a Juudai retorciéndose de miedo y placer debajo de él, en su mente, ése era Haou. Haou cuyos ojos fríos se derretían a su simple toque, cuyo semblante en blanco se transformaba en mil y un rostros, cuya voz madura clamaba su nombre una y otra vez.

—¿Estás listo, Juudai-chan? —rió, medio burlón, al tiempo que se posicionaba entre las piernas del muchacho—. Allá voy, Haou~sama.

_quiero forcejear hasta llegar dentro de ti_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Demonios, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Debería de esconderme o algo así? x'DDD. Joer, nunca me imaginé que haría algo así con Jehu&Juudai. Ahora necesito escribir la venganza, si! Johan&Haou para la próxima, prometido~ y estaba por tratar algo de sadomasoquismo cuando pensé: WTF? Ahora sí que necesito un loquero x'DDDD. Y no tengo mucho que decir, tengo sueeeñooo, así que mejor me iré, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado~

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Más que palabras y Através del tiempo, además del fic 'Hipidos' por si gustan leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	3. III

**Vanilla III.**

Las imágenes eran inconexas, borrosas y aún así, vívidas. Pero, ¿era un sueño? Lo último que recordaba era que se había ido a dormir, como siempre, pensando en las cosas que debía resolver al día siguiente. ¿Cómo había terminado así? No se quejaba, pero era todo tan extraño... ¿Cómo podía ser que él, él, Rey Supremo de todo el mundo Oscuro estuviera pasando por algo así? Y lo peor, ¿cómo podía ser que le gustara?

_Mantienes tu rostro a cierta distancia..._

Las imágenes seguían siendo borrosas, como si estuviera en una especie de limbo, pero aunque éstas no era nítidas, sí que lo eran las sensaciones que lo recorrían mientras atisbaba una poblada melena del color del mar, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, bañado de sudor y con una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios. Entonces volvió a sentirlo, ese escalofrío, como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal y nuevamente la imagen se desenfoco, aunque sentía los dedos de su captor jugueteando con una de sus tetillas.

_¡Ah, antes de que me pierda!_

¿Por qué él? ¿Y por qué en ese momento? Tenía tantas preguntas que eran sofocadas por sus suaves gemidos, tantas cosas que pensar que tan sólo se borraban de su mente. Y él, Johan Andersen, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban como joyas en la oscuridad, no precisaba en responder nada. No con palabras, al menos. Entonces recordó lo que había dicho Juudai unos días antes, que amaba a Johan, que lo quería. Y si eso era cierto, que ambos estuvieran ahí, juntos sobre esas sábanas, no tenía ningún sentido.

_¿Puedo amarte también?_

Sin embargo, tenía cierta sensación de poderío inundándolo al mismo tiempo que las oleadas de placer que recorrían su indefenso cuerpo. Él había ganado, como siempre hacía. Juudai amaba a Johan, pero Johan... Exhaló su nombre en un suave suspiro y éste le sonrió. Él, Haou, Rey Supremo... Él había ganado. Porque también amaba a Johan. Y ahora él le pertenecía. Así que aprovecharía cada segundo de ese... ¿Sueño? ¿Ilusión? Devorando al único objeto que nunca pensó que le pertenecería, devorando sus labios, acariciando su piel, desgarrando su nombre entre gemidos... Hasta que el alba los encontrara y quizás, si tenía suerte, Juudai también.

_En la agitada noche, está bien así más... profundo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Sí, dije que Johan se vengaría y he aquí su venganza (? desde la perspectiva de Haou. Lo cual plantea un pequeño dilema que ya expliqué. Johan y Juudai se aman (claro! x'DDDD) pero Johan quiso venganza contra Jehu, so... ¿Cómo lo va a tomar Haou? ¿Y Juudai? x3 Y por qué me entreveo escribiendo como una historia con todo esto x3? Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos como personas separadas viviendo en un mismo entorno, así que quise plantearme el reto~ veamos qué sale y como terminarán las parejas al final (? Y ya me voy despidiendo, que estoy escuchando Chopin y sus canciones me dan sueño, no porque sean aburridas, sino porque me dan tanta calma... mis ojos se cierran, así que me despido, esperando que les haya agradado el capítulo x3.

Como siempre actualizaciones de Más que palabras y Através del tiempo por si quieren leerlas x3.

Nos vemos el lunes, gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	4. IV

**Vanilla IV.**

Era bastante molesto si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, lo molestaba a todas horas, entre clases, en clases, con sus amigos, incluso cuando dormía... No podía creer que Jehu fuera tan hostigante, ni mucho menos que lo deseara tanto como para joderlo con el tema todo el día. Sus sonrisas siniestras le ponían la carne de gallina y cada vez que por 'casualidad' se tropezaban por un pasillo en la Universidad éste le susurraba cosas como: Pórtate bien para que te recompense por la noche; lo único que podía hacer era cohibirse.

_Esos casi exasperantes labios..._

Pero tampoco podía negar que, cada vez que esa afirmación se hacía, no podía evitar esperar con ansias la noche. No estaba seguro si era por las sensaciones que obtenía bajo los expertos dedos de la oscuridad de Johan o porque eso le proveía un escape de la horrible realidad en la cual vivía, una en la que Johan salía con Haou en lugar de con él. Aquella noche entró a su habitación en el dormitorio de la Universidad y se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama, llevándose los dedos hacia los labios, justo donde había visto que Johan besaba a su oscuridad hacía unas horas. ¿Sería igual estar con él que con Jehu...?

_a los que ya me he acostumbrado..._

Casi como si respondiera su pregunta, el muchacho entró en la habitación y encontrándolo boca abajo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de posicionarse sobre él, lamiendo la piel que tenía al alcance, mientras forcejeaba un poco para pasar una de sus manos hacia la piel de su abdomen. Siempre era tan rudo, tan doloroso y tan placentero, que durante las sesiones muchas veces Juudai perdía el conocimiento de sí mismo, no pensaba, no actuaba, sólo sentía. ¿Sería así con Johan...? Se arqueó cuando una de las manos del mayor atrapó una de sus tetillas. No, la pregunta era... ¿Sería tan placentero con Johan?

_Yo soy tu vainilla..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **And so... Juudai felt in love with the lion (? Ok, no x'DDDD Ya tengo desarrollada una pequeña subtrama en mi mente para esto~ o sea, no es sólo perversión sin sentido por parte mía x'dd aunque lo parezca x3 en el siguiente veremos al quizás demasiado sumiso Haou (? o no x'DDD? ¿Y por qué demonios pienso en una orgía por god's sake? x¡DDDDD Dios, debo de dejar de leer yaoi .-. Bueh no tengo muchos coments de este más que: *drools *squee *heartattack y etc de fangirleadas, así que mejor me voy ahora escribiré un regalo para alguien~

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	5. V

**Vanilla V.**

Era bastante extraño, hasta para él mismo, mirarlo mal. Y la impresión se reafirmaba cuando se daba cuenta de que era su viva copia, pero con ojos dorados y fríos, el causante de todo su odio y algunos de sus males. No podía evitarlo, no podía, era simplemente un odio que había empezado a crecer en su corazón, hasta consumir todo rastro de bondad particular hacia él, hacía Haou, quien se había robado, literalmente, la razón de su felicidad.

_'Estás muy afectado'_

Por eso, cuando coincidían en la misma habitación o lugar, éste se tornaba tenso y mortífero para cualquiera que no pudiera soportar las miradas incendiarias que éstos dos se dirigían, la del Rey Supremo con un leve deje de arrogancia en ella y la de Juudai, simple y llanamente cargada de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo así? ¡Así! O más bien, ¿cómo podía estar Johan con alguien como él? Johan, con quien tantas veces había fantaseado antes, con quien siempre pensó sería su primera vez en todo, con quien, aún a veces y secretamente, soñaba.

_Eres tan cool como el plástico_

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió una voz demasiado familiar, que logró helarle la sangre al castaño, pues era la misma persona en la que había estado pensando y que ahora mismo se dirigía hacia Haou, quien como siempre, indiferente, le indicaba que nada iba mal.

La risa cantarina de Johan inundó el lugar durante una fracción de segundo antes de pasar una mano como sin querer por los mechones castaños de cabello de Haou, quien le dirigió una mirada incendiaria, pues no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas en público. Juudai en cambio no dijo nada y se limitó a observarlos con infinita paciencia, como si fueran un espectáculo poco ortodoxo pero fascinante de ver.

_Con esas miradas calientes,_

Su mente divagaba entre muchas cosas, entre ellas lo mal que se sentía por dejarse llevar casi siempre por el tacto de Jehu sobre su cuerpo, sus palabras y labios hirientes y placenteros a la vez. ¿Sería lo mismo con Johan? ¿O Haou sentiría menos culpa y más felicidad a su lado? Johan le dirigió una rápida mirada y una tímida sonrisa antes de salir del lugar con Haou a su lado, caminando con gran dignidad e incluso un poco de orgullo. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado todo así? ¡Había sido su culpa por haberse dejado llevar! ¡Por haber sido tan débil ante Jehu! ¡Y ahora todo estaba perdido! Suspiró con frustración antes de dejarse caer sobre su asiento. Sí, todo estaba perdido...

_Como un ecologista,_

Haou se cruzó de brazos una vez se vio a solas con Johan, era su manera de reprocharle no verbalmente las acciones de las cuales tanto se avergonzaba y las que siempre decía manchaban su reputación. Nadie tenía la necesidad de saber que ambos estaban en algo y a nadie debía importarle. Comentarios estúpidos a mitad de los pasillos, entre clases y demás, sólo conseguían ponerlo furioso. Claro que, eso a Johan poco le importaba. Si Juudai y Jehu podían ir alardeando de ello por todos lados, ¿por qué él no? Su rostro fue adquiriendo un matiz malvado y su plan comenzó cuando puso al Rey Supremo contra la pared de un solo golpe. Debía de darles algo más de qué hablar ¿no? Sus labios se unieron a los del otro y aunque pensaba en su contraparte, pronto todo eso dejó de importar para ambos.

_Esos besos ardientes que me queman._


	6. VI

**Vanilla VI.**

Por mucho que tratara de purgarla de su mente, la imagen no se iba. Nunca se iba. Y Johan lo atribuía siempre a la culpa que sentía, a la tristeza que siempre ahogaba en esos ojos dorados, tan similares y diferentes a la vez. Nunca creyó que Juudai le haría eso, eso precisamente de entre todas las cosas, aunque bien visto, también había sido su culpa por no declararse antes. Todavía recordaba el abrumante dolor que se había apoderado de su pecho cuando se había enterado de Juudai y Jehu. Estando juntos. Estando... juntos.

_Tu distorsionada cara es... Ah, por favor, déjame ser yo mismo..._

Desde ese día, el sueño, el mismo sueño había empezado a perseguirlo, casi con la misma persistencia que un asesino. Siempre pensó que Juudai le pertenecería, por primera y única vez y cuando el sueño se rompió, trató de reemplazarlo con algo similar. Haou. Esa parte oscura que vivía dentro del corazón de Juudai, esa parte oscura la cual lo hacía sentirse orgulloso cada que exclamaba su nombre en voz baja, cada que conseguía una reacción. Y sin embargo, no era lo mismo. No era lo mismo.

_¿Puedo amarte también?_

Lo sabía. Su subconsciente lo sabía y lo remediaba trayendo imágenes, como el rollo de una película corriendo debajo de sus párpados, como el libro oculto de sus pecados. Porque en sus sueños, no había unos ojos fijos y dorados en él, eran castaños y parecían derretirse con el calor; porque en sus sueños la piel no era fría y pálida, casi inexpresiva, sino que se retorcía, emanaba calor y gotas de sudor. Mismas que él se limpiaba todas las madrugadas al despertarse abruptamente. Si tan sólo pudiera comprobar cómo sería... Cómo sería de diferente, entonces quizás podría vivir en paz. Pero al no ser posible tendría que conformarse con esos sueños y nada más.

_En la agitada noche, está bien así más... rápido._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Uff, después de mucho tiempo aunque no estoy segura de cuánto, pero continúo con esto. Como dije, tengo una idea para esta historia. Porque como podemos ver, tanto Johan y Juudai tienen ciertos remordimientos en cuanto a sus actuales 'parejas', así que, qué harán, qué pensarán sus 'parejas', por fin puedo ver cómo desarrollar esta historia sin meter la pata º-º y un día de estos les haré el lemon propiamente dicho, por ahora son sólo trazos para hacerlo más emocionante. Que a fin de cuentas, no es mejor cuando tienes algo que has esperado demasiado, hasta sabe mejor (? x'DD

Y bueno, ya no las entretengo más, que sé que quieren correr a leer el capítulo final de I belong to you~ y aparte por ahí subí tres caps de Más que palabras, así que vayan (? y espero les gusten btw~

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	7. VII

**Vanilla VII.**

—¿Quieres que lo arreglemos con un duelo?

Aquellas palabras sonaban tentadoras, tentadoras y malignas, pero no podía esperar nada más de su contraparte, un ser nacido de todos sus sentimientos negativos y el cual lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para darse cuenta de las miradas que a veces le dirigía a su propiedad, Juudai. Sin embargo, Jehu era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar provecho del asunto, aparte de lo suficientemente malvado. Proponer un duelo sólo era la punta del iceberg, el premio era mucho mejor.

—Quien gane, tendrá derecho a pedir lo que quiera del otro.

Justo ahí estaba la trampa, lo que quiera, lo que sea. Jehu podía ver en sus ojos, lo sabía, sabía lo que Johan podría exigir de él y le daba tanta risa que planeaba facilitarle las cosas. Un intercambio equivalente, sí, ¿por qué no? Si Johan se permitía el lujo de mirar a su propiedad, qué bien le sabría quitarle a la suya, tener la suya aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo. Ya se moría de ganas de doblegar al Rey Supremo y por eso iba a dar todo en ese retorcido duelo.

Maldad vs bondad en el clásico cliché, luchando por algo no ético, por algo meramente carnal para uno de ellos.

Qué lástima que Johan estuviera tan desconcentrado como para perder, porque eso significaba que volvía a ser el segundón. Y que, además, Haou pasaría a maldecirlo mientras era -propiedad- del sonriente y retorcido Jehu.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este cap no tiene canción porque no encajaba la siguiente parte (lo cual solo significa que seguiré alargando esto hasta proporciones estratosféricas (? x'D) Dammit, no puedo creer que en realidad lo haya escrito y subido :/. Bueh, al menos ahora tengo una excusa para las cosas que van a pasar en los sigs caps~ obviamente Haou-sama no se va a dejar tan fácil, así que a ver cómo se las arregla para quitarse a Jehu de encima que quiere poseer todo lo que Johan tiene :(, hoy no me siento muy habladora (jeje están de suerte x'D), así que no diré más, espero no esté taaan del asco.

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras y el final de I belong to you, por si gustan leerlo~

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


End file.
